The Bank
by Scully22
Summary: a peaceful walk leads to a shooting, and inevitably the truth...MSR
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Mulder and Scully walked down 5th avenue casually. They really had no where to go, except to the diner that Mulder asked her to join him at. They walked in silence most of their walk, so far. Scully had thoughts she couldn't quite say, and Mulder was experiencing the same.

Scully smiled softly as she walked around a couple passionately kissing against a car. "Could people be any more vulgar?" Mulder whispered as he looked back at the couple.

"That's not vulgar Mulder, its romantic." A haze came over Scully's face and for a brief moment she imagined herself against that car, with Mulder's large hands around her waist and his tongue swirling around inside her-

"Two people kissing in public like that? That's the romantic equivalent of honey being smeared over someone's body and then licked off."

Scully lifted her eyebrow at him but turned away when another graphic daydream came to mind. "Not everything appears to be what it is," Scully spoke out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Mulder frowned down at her. "I mean, two people can kiss like that without ever making physical contact," Scully looked him dead in the eye. Mulder lifted his eyebrows now, then smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

"I believe, sometimes, a simple touch can be more powerful then any kiss," Mulder said not looking at Scully, but holding her like she was his. Scully smiled softly and slid her arm around his waist.

The two continued to walk down the sidewalk. It was a nice day, and neither of them had realized they were still in each other's arms. They came to a sudden stop on the side walk when a little girl, probably only three or four, stopped right in front of them.

"Hi my name is Julie," the little girl said to Scully. Scully smiled at Mulder then kneeled down.

"Hi Julie, my name is Dana."

"You know, I'm not suppose to talk to strangers," Julie said.

"Are you alone, Julie?" Dana asked with a frown, seeing no parent around. All of a sudden a woman came calling out her name from a store. She spotted Dana talking with the girl and she grabbed her daughter.

"What are you doing!" the woman shouted.

"I was trying to help her," Dana said quietly, quieter then usual.

"Well keep away from my child!" the woman shouted in her face and stormed away. Scully let out a very hurt sigh and let her head fall against her chest.

Mulder came up behind her, "Come on, let's go get something to eat." Scully looked up at him with another soft smile and agreed.

The two were walking past a bakery, which smelled heavenly, when Scully spotted a man. "Mulder!" she said quietly as she pulled out her gun under her jacket. Mulder looked forward a few feet to see a man with a mask on, a gun, and a bag of money.

"The bank," Mulder spoke to himself. The two agents took a few steps forward then exposed themselves.

"FBI! Freeze!" Scully shouted. The man looked at them wide-eyed.

"Slowly put your weapon on the ground!" Mulder now shouted. The man began to ever so slowly put his gun down when one of his buddies came running by shooting at them. The man ran with him shooting too. Mulder and Scully shot back.

The men got into their truck and were starting to leave, Mulder shouted, "come on!" He began to run over to the truck when he realized Scully wasn't with him. He looked around and found Scully lying on the pavement.

"Scully!" he ran back over to her as fast as he could. Scully had a dazed look on her face, she didn't seem to be in pain, just shock.

"The shoulder," she spoke quietly. Mulder ripped off his jacket and tied it around her shoulder tightly, he had to stop the blood. He pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

"They'll be here in a minute Dana, just hold on, ok," Mulder reassured her. Scully nodded, she trusted him with her life. He noticed her grimace a few times and finally she grabbed his collar with her other arm. She pulled his ear to her lips.

"Mulder…" she began, breathing unsteadily and touching her lips against his ear. "Mulder, I love you."

She let go of him, and he looked into her eyes deeper then he ever had, "you're going to be fine." Scully nodded and slowly her eyes fluttered to close.

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

The worst thing about hospitals is how clean they are. The floors are squeaky clean, the walls pure white, the beds pure white, every thing white. Scully's hair stood out in the small room.

She groaned a few times then sat up slowly. She was indeed in another hospital room. She scratched her head and looked around slowly. It was quiet, except for of course that annoying beep coming from a machine behind her.

She continued to look around the room, it wasn't too bad, but she wanted out. She was trying to get up when Mulder came in.

"You're up," Mulder smiled, holding a tray of food. Scully nodded, sliding her feet back into the bed.

"I brought you some grub," he placed the tray on a stand, and slid it in front of her.

"Oh yum, Jello," Scully's sarcastic tone vibrated through the room.

"How you doing? Are you in any pain?" Mulder asked concerned. Scully shook her head, "no, I'm fine."

Scully ate a few scoops of the Jello then pushed it away, she wasn't hungry, "What does the doctor say?" she asked.

"You're going to be fine. You lost some blood, but other then that you're healthy as a horse."

"Thanks," Scully said with a scrunched face, "I've always wanted to be referred to as a horse."

Mulder smiled at her joke when Maggie stepped into the room, "Dana."

"Hi mom." Maggie walked around side her bed and kissed her forehead gently.

"Dana you're coming home with me tomorrow, you need someone to take care of you-"

"Oh that's alright, the doctor already informed me about how to take care of her," Mulder reassured Maggie.

"Are you sure Fox? Dana can be pretty whiny when she's sick," Maggie smiled.

"Believe me, I know."

Scully had to interrupt, "Excuse me! I am right here." Maggie smiled again, and kissed Dana once more, "I'll come by Fox's in a couple days to check on you."

"Thanks mom."

Maggie left the room, but not without pulling Mulder aside. She whispered something to him and hugged him tightly.

"You and mom seem to be closer then I remember," Scully said.

"We had a chance to finally talk. I'll be right back-" Mulder hurried out of the room. Scully shrugged her shoulders and rested her eyes once more, the drugs they were giving her put her out constantly.

_TBC_


End file.
